1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specialty receptacle or package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for storing, protecting or displaying compact discs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently the compact disc or CD is the medium of choice for a wide range of electronic media, e.g., recorded music and video as well as computer software. A compact disc has digital data on the underside of the CD which are read by a laser mechanism.
CD's are typically purchased in flattened, hinged cases, commonly referred to as “jewel cases”, although other protective means are sometimes employed. The CD is retained in place within a jewel case by a resilient “post” onto which the CD is snapped. It is advisable to avoid touching the underside of the CD, because the data impressed thereon can be made unreadable by skin oils and the like. Jewel cases are usually formed of clear transparent plastic which allows a label to be viewed through the walls of the jewel cases.
There are a number of types of structures or racks for holding a plurality of CD's at a location convenient to a CD player or deck. Some types have slots sized to allow a CD within a jewel case to be placed therein.
Although jewel cases function well in protecting CD's stored therein, they may not be the best or ideal way for storing or transporting CD's. The present invention presents an alternative way for protecting, storing or displaying CD's.